Amethyst
Amethyst is one of the Crystal Gems in Steven Universe. She is one of the main protagonists in the series and Steven's best friend. Info Appearance Amethyst has long, very pale, light-purple hair which covers her left eye, plump lips and lilac-purple skin, and a heavier build than the other Crystal Gems. She wears a dark purple, off-shoulder tunic with a black tank top underneath, black leggings with a star shape cut out on her knees, and white boots. Her gem stone is an amethyst which is embedded in her chest. She is slightly taller than Steven but shorter than the other Crystal Gems. In "Beach Party", she wears a dark violet tank top, pale green fanny pack, lavender shorts, and has her hair in a ponytail. Personality Amethyst is fun and care-free. Loud and full of laughter, she finds everything amusing, but can be very emotional and isn't afraid to act on impulse. She has overall bad manners, including chewing with her mouth open and picking her nose. She doesn't like her things to be neat, as shown when Pearl cleans up her room, only for her to make it a mess again in "Together Breakfast" and claims to have a system for it. In relation to Steven, she tends to indulge him more and partake in activities with him. She is the Crystal Gem who is the hardest to crack in emotional situations. She also has a funny chuckle which is exposed when she's having fun. She seems to love food, as she is seen eating far more than the other Gems. Abilities All Gems have many powers, including the ability to summon a weapon, shapeshift, and retreat into their Gems after becoming injured to heal. Activating her Crystal Gem summons an energy whip. Amethyst shapeshifts much more often than the other Gems. She can fuse with Pearl to form Opal, as seen in "Giant Woman", and Garnet to form Sugilite in "Coach Steven". In "Steven the Sword Fighter", it is revealed that she has the ability to eat clouds. In Steven Universe Steven Universe Amethyst acts as a sister to Steven and is often seen hanging out with him, eating with him, and occasionally annoying him. She and Steven seem to have the most similar personalities and as a result get along very well. Despite their sibling-esque nature, Amethyst teased Steven in "An Indirect Kiss" for caring about her. Garnet While Amethyst often does whatever she wants to do, she will listen and take orders from Garnet. She dislikes being told what to do, but she respects Garnet's leadership abilities and judgment. Amethyst can also fuse with Garnet to make Sugilite. Pearl Amethyst and Pearl have vastly different personalities and Pearl is often seen scolding Amethyst. In return, Amethyst sometimes will tease her and generally get on her nerves. She does, however, care about Pearl as a team mate and friend. Pearl and Amethyst can fuse to make Opal. Story of Joining Sora's Team Steven and Connie were hanging out while Fanboy, and Chum Chum were playing tag in the gummi ship, but accidentally pressed the aboard button on the deck and teleported Steven and Connie from their world. While Steven and Connie were being told by Riku, and Goofy about the worlds and how the two ended up in their ship, Steven quickly announced to Sora that he and Connie woild like to be honorary members and help. When they all had to think about it, Steven and Connie brought Kairi to their world to find the Keyhole so that they'd prove to be great members. When they went inside Steven's house, Steven told Kairi that he might make the Keyhole appear of he'd use his gem to call it out. After they all agreed, they were confronted by the Crystal Gems on the way out of the house after Steven packed his things. Soon after Kairi explained the situation, the gems decided to join also for Steven's safety, which lead to the Keyhole appearing by their hearts all together. After the patway opened, it was a new start for a new adventure for Steven. Category:Steven Universe characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Tomboys Category:Fighters Category:Whip Users Category:Gems Category:Comedy characters Category:Singing characters Category:Musicians Category:Hot-heads Category:Fun-Loving characters Category:Mischievous characters Category:Adults Category:Immortals Category:Sora's Team Category:Cartoon characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Heroines Category:Beautiful heroines Category:Light Category:Shapeshifters Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Athletes Category:Unknown Genders